


dear ouma kokichi

by supermassivehomo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gay, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermassivehomo/pseuds/supermassivehomo
Summary: Saihara writes a letter to Ouma, expressing his feelings in a way he couldn't with speaking.





	dear ouma kokichi

_Dear Ouma Kokichi,_

_When asked about my feeling for you, I typically landed somewhere between utter loathing and complete adoration._

_I don't know what it is about you. Maybe your eyes, your hair, your laugh, or even just our conversations and your company; but I can feel myself falling for you._

_It scares me truly. We're different, aren't we? But at the same time we have so much in common. I want to kiss you. I want to be the reason you smile. I want to spend hours by your side._

_I don't know if I could ever tell you this, though._

_Sure, I know you like me back, we've made that pretty obvious haven't we Ouma?_

_Regardless, I have a fear of rejection and a fear of being hurt. I know you wouldn't hurt me; I'm more scared of me messing up than anything._

_What if I'm too clingy? What if you get bored of me? What if I'm just fooling myself..._

_I'm better at writing my feelings that I am speaking them, which is why I'm writing this. Maybe this letter can help me somehow put into words why I like you so._

_There are sometimes we're talking when I get distracted by the way your eyes crinkle when you smile. You smile with your whole face when it's genuine._

_I enjoy our conversations, despite them being sometimes erratic and pointless. You make me smile without trying, and no one else can do that. I wake up thinking about you._

_I go to bed thinking about ways to make it obvious that I'm head over heels for you. I know my feelings are requited to some extent, but I don't think I can explain just how much you mean to me._

_People may be confused or even upset at us being together, but I think that's even more of a reason to just say fuck it and live how we want to._

_In summary, I may loathe you, but I'm absolutely falling for you._

_Love, Yours truly, Sincerely,_

_Shuichi x_


End file.
